


Not That He Would Admit It

by SuperNova16



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sweet, first fic, i just really like shaymien and there arent many fanfics, kinda just a maybe setup for a future addition, shaymien - Freeform, shayne topp/damien haas - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNova16/pseuds/SuperNova16
Summary: Shayne and Damien are just a couple of best bros, nothing more. And even if they weren't... well...even if they both were desperately pining for the other... its not like he would admit it anyways.





	Not That He Would Admit It

*Disclaimer*  
I do not own smosh or am apart of smosh in any way

“Uuuggghhhh…” Damien heard the low sigh coming from the hall. Whoever it was sounded tired, maybe with a hint of frustration? Probably Joven. Just as Damien started wondering what Boze did to exasperate Joven at 9:30 in the morning, he heard another noise from the hall. “AH!” Not a sigh. Instead, a high pitched, obnoxiously loud scream and instantly Damiens eyes light up and his heart rate sped up a bit, not that he would admit it. Because he realized it wasn’t Joven walking down the hall, into the break room. It was, “Shayne, what’s up?” Damien said in a gravely, tired, voice. Shayne heart melted, just from hearing Damien say his name, especially in his  _ ‘I woke up this cute’  _ voice, not that he would admit it. 

“Nothing new since I last talked to you like six hours ago, nerd.” Shayne replied, in a very frustrated tone. “Oh my god. Are you really still salty about me beating you in Nidhogg last night?” Damien chuckled. “I don’t know.. Ya.. maybe ‘cause it was not my fault I lost!! It kept freezing and the controls were lagg-” “OOoo! MY NAME’S SHAYNE AND MY CONTROLLER SMELLS!!!” Damien yelled, cutting off Shaynes complaints. “Ohhh my God I fu-ucking h-hate you!!” Shayne laughed, making it obvious that he clearly didn’t. In fact the warmth he felt bubbling in his chest was proving quite the opposite. “Boo hoo! I am the ultimate Nidhogg champion Shayne! Just accept it and drink your crappy coffee in shame, baby boy!” the brunette shouted, handing Shayne a cup of coffee he’d brewed for him. Shayne reached out for the cup, a blush creeping onto his face along with a smile he just couldn’t contain, and it wasn’t just from the nickname, not that he would admit it. The blond slowly placed his hand on the still hot cup of coffee, brushing his hand against Damiens in the process. They both froze for a moment, completely unsure of how to handle themselves in this awkward situation. 

Damien was noticeably panicked and was practically internally hyperventilating. He’d touched Shayne many times before. They’ve brushed hands before, he’s poked Shaynes face, they sit shoulder to shoulder daily, Damien has jokingly given Shayne tummy slaps for christ sake! So why did this, this hardly hand holding, fill Damien with warmth and give him shivers at the same time?! It’s not like every interaction with Shayne has given Damien butterflies, and he’s just suppressed it, not that Damien would ever admit that. 

While the brunette spiraled and panicked, Shayne felt, almost calm. Well he wasn’t quite sure what he felt, it was a flurry of emotions really, but comfort was definitely in there. And honestly, while he was a bit taken aback at first, Shayne wasn’t all that surprised. He always felt at home with Damien. Whether it was when they were living together, or even when Damien was kicking his ass in Nidhogg last night, whenever Shayne was with him, he just felt at ease, just completely and utterly comforted by the brunettes presence. So was it really a surprise that he just couldn't fight the urge to look up from the carpeted floor and stare longingly into his bestfriends warm hazel eyes. He’s stared into these eyes, these pools of browns, golds and greens before, not that he’d admit it. 

But never while they’ve stared back. 

The moment that the youngers pair of blues met the elders pair of hazel eyes, it was like everything else disappeared. It was just Shayne, Damien and a small cup of coffee stopping their hands from being completely intertwined. Neither of the boys knew what was happening, but neither cared either. All the knew and all they cared about was the undeniably electricity crackling between them in that moment. It had only been five maybe ten seconds, but it felt like an eternity to them, an eternity they’d be happy to stay in. Slowly, Shayne's face started to appear closer to Damiens. He thought it may have been just because of how long he’d been staring, but no. Shayne’s face was really coming closer to his, tilting to the side. Damiens face was quickly turning the same shade of red as Shaynes shirt, as he began to bridge the gap as well. Shaynes eyelids fluttered and closed, as their noses lined up and his lips were centimetres from Damiens. And just as he began to part his lips he heard a muffled noise and something warm at his feet. 

“Oh.. f-fuck!” Damien muttered as he snapped his gaze down. Shayne opened his eyes to see his left hand cupping Damien cheek and the hand that was once holding onto the coffee entwined with Damiens. He then looked down to see the coffee that started this whole… thing… in a pool on the break room floor. Damien, evidently snapped out of his trance quickly backed away in a panicked state mumbling something about, “I’m..I...uh...n-napkins...B-boze...purse...napkins...ya” Before Shayne could so much as nod in reply, Damien ran out of the room and down the hall. Shayne knelt down and picked up the cup from the floor, turning it over in his hand to read, in Damiens messy writing, “ _ **Shayne!**_ ” 

Slowly, the corner of his mouth turned up, until he had a smitten smirk spread across his face, along with the slightest trace of a blush across his cheeks. He walked over to the sink and quickly rinsed out the cup. With the blush on his cheeks now a noticeable shade he placed the cup in his backpack and shuffled out of the room, with a smile still plastered on his now red face.   

  
  
  
  
  


*********************

_ Shh It’s a Bonus Bit _

Joven slowly crept into the break room and Boze followed. Joven was completely wide eyed as Boze nonchalantly poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot. Joven stuttered and mumbled something under his breath while pacing around the room. “I don’t know why your surprised.. This ain’t shocking.” Boze breathed while sipping her coffee. “IT IS NINE IN THE MORNING! HOW HAVE THEY ALREADY REALEASED PENT UP SEXUAL TENSION AT NINE IN THE GODDAMN MORNING!?!” “Nine thirty- **four** in the morning, honey” Boze corrected, as she made her way across the room, two cups in hand. “Oh and that reminds me’, she said placing the cups on the table and extending an open hand towards Joven, ‘Y’owe me five bucks, now.” Joven let out a frustrated sigh, “I really thought they could make it ‘till lunch” Boze chuckled, then snapped her gaze down as she heard a notification from her phone. A devilish and knowing smirk painted her face as she read the screen. “Wanna do another bet?” she asked. “Sure.” Joven answered, taking a swig of his coffee. “I bet Shayne’ll top.” Joven spit out his drink for the second time that day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever fanfic! Hope you like it and would love any comments and/or criticisms on it! (p.s if y'all would like an addition to this it may tie in to that text Boze got at the end *wink wink*)  
> -Luna!  
> (edit! 09/03/18)  
> Thank you guys so much for all the support I really appreciate it! Should be posting the part two soon


End file.
